Unexpected Visitor
by maszatka
Summary: I've written this fic last summer after season 5 final. There was a challenge writing about the first Huddy meeting. First it was just a one-shot but my friends asked me to write a second part because it was too sad. So i did but there won't be more parts
1. Chapter 1

They were on their way to Mayfield. Wilson was driving and Cuddy was sitting next to him. She was staring out of the window but she wasn't looking at the landscape, she was gazing into space. She was thinking. About him.

She was excited. She hasn't seen him for 2 months. She hasn't heard his voice because he didn't even called her. He called Wilson a few times but not her. That's why she was afraid to come here. She's thought it was clear enough. He didn't want to see her. But finally Wilson managed to convince her. He told her that everything will be okay. He said House couldn't make the first step that's why Cuddy had to. She has to be the braver one. And so... she was here.

She was so absorved in her thought that she didn't notice when Wilson stopped the car.

'Cuddy?' he asked silently.

She was so still during the whole trip. He knew that she was somewhere else and didn't want to frighten her. He was waiting a few second but he didn't get any answer so he tried again this time a bit louder.

'Cuddy?'

That gave her a start when she heard his voice.

'Hmm?' she asked and turned her head in the direction of the voice.

'Cuddy, we have to go inside.'

'No.' She said simply and quietly. She looked him in the eyes. She seemed to be lost.

'What do you mean NO?'

'I mean I haven't. You have to. I'll stay in the car. He is waiting for YOU.' Her voice stayed calm but he could feel the pain in it.

'No, he is waiting for both of us.' Cuddy averted her gaze from him and stared at the building.

'Oh, come on! He doesn't even know that I'm here.' she said with a bit hurt in her voice.

'Okay, it's true but he will be happy to see you.'

'Happy? Are we talking about the same person?'

'Well... maybe not in the customary way but yes. I think he will.'

Cuddy didn't answer so he was waiting a bit then he continued:

'Somewhere deep inside he want you to be here. He is just ashamed of himself because of what he did... because of his announcement on the balcony of the lobby.'

Cuddy turned her gaze back to Wilson.

'He shouldn't.' she began barely audibly. 'I was an idiot. I was frustrated and I overreacted what he did. If I haven't taken it so seriously... If I've handled this situation as the other ones earlier, everybody would has believed that he was just jerking around me again like he always did...' she said then lowered her head.

'Lisa, stop blaming yourself! If you hadn't overreacted his action, who knows when it would has turned out that he needed help.'

She didn't react so he continued.

'Cuddy... it was necessary because he finally admitted that he had to give up taking Vicodin. You know as well that it's a big step from him.'

There was a little break then Cuddy turned her face back to Wilson and she broke into a light smile. 'Thank you.'

He smiled back at her.

'Shall we go inside now?'

She nodded. They stepped out of the car and departed towards the building.

* * *

It was Wilson's Wednesday. He visited House once every second week.

He was sitting in his room and waiting for the nurse who comes to say he has a visitor. These occacions were the highlight of his life since he was in Mayfield. Earlier he thought that the mentally handicapped people were very interesting because their mind was functioning so differently. And he likes people who differ from the normal. But since he was here he didn't find them so good company anymore.

* * *

Wilson was sitting in an armchair in the visitors room and Cuddy was walking up and down. She was still nervous. Her high heels made an annoying noise on the floor. Knock-knock-knock-knock...

Wilson rubbed his temple. 'Can you stop, please?'

'Sorry.' She said then went to the window. She looked out at the garden.

'This place is so bleak and cold. It's terrible.'

'Cuddy, it's a mental hospital not a doll party. Maybe it's the part of the therapy. Don't you think?'

'Maybe. But it's still scary. If you aren't crazy when you come here, you will...'

She didn't finish the sentence because she heard that the door opened. They both turned their gaze in the direction of it. The tall nurse stepped in first followed by House. When he saw Cuddy who was standing at the window he frozed. He couldn't move. As if he was hipnotized by her view. He just stared at her.

Cuddy plucked up her courage and took one step towards him.

'Hi' she said and gave him a diffident smile.

He didn't answer. There was perfect silent in the room.

Cuddy didn't know what to do. She turned her face to Wilson and asked him with her eyes to help her out of this awkward situation.

House followed her gaze and that was the moment when he realised that Wilson was there too. He looked at his friend's face for a few seconds then without a word House suddenly turned around and left the room.

Wilson looked at Cuddy and he could see the pain and desperation in her eyes. He felt guilt and he was angry with House at the same time.

* * *

His heart was beating fast in his chest.

_Why is she here? Why did Wilson bring her with?_

He wasn't ready to meet her. Not yet.

Wilson was right House felt ashamed of himself. But not because of his behavior.  
He didn't want her to see him like this.

Everybody thinks that he isn't interested in other's opinion but the true is that he is. Not everybody's of course but there are two people he cares about what they think about him.  
He was afraid that when Cuddy notices these crazy people here, she realizes this is rather a loony bin than a rehabilitation center. He thought she would take him for a fool.

But she was here. She has seen everything that House wanted to hide from her.  
She was here. And damn, she was beautiful like always. And she smiled. It was a barely noticable smile but it was there. He missed this smile so much... and her sparkling grey-blue eyes... and her voice... Damn, he missed her so much.

He didn't imagine their first meeting like that. He screwed it up. He hurted her. Again.

And he hated himself for this. He has seen the worry in her eyes. He was afraid of that. She felt sorry for him. And he couldn't stand that look... He couldn't help he had to run away.

* * *

She was troubled but she didn't cry. Wilson didn't know what to say her to comfort her.

They were sitting silently in the car for about ten minutes when Wilson's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen. The caller ID was totally unknown for him. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he wasn't in that mood but he thought it was maybe one of his patients so he decided to pick up.

'Dr. James Wilson.'

'It's me.' he heard his best friend's voice.

'How could you...' Wilson started but he interrupted him.

'How is she?'

'You are an a$$.'

'Just like you. I told you I didn't want to meet her!' He sounded to be really mad. Rather at himself than at him but Wilson couldn't know that. Finally he took a deep breath to calm down and continued.

'You shouldn't have brought her here.' Now Wilson could hear the guilt in his voice.

There was silent for a few seconds, followed by another deep breath.

'I just... just tell her I'm sorry.' he said before hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it's come. The day when he can leave Mayfield. He waited for this moment every day, every second. He didn't like this place, there were crazy people everywhere. And he was not like them. At least he thought but the doctors treated him like the other ones. For them he was just a patient. The rules did apply to him too. And he hated the rules, he always tried to break them. Earlier he had managed to do it but here he couldn't do anything. He had to play by the rules because here were some muscular nurses like bouncers in the night bars that he visited before and they made keep the rules with him.

* * *

Wilson was in the lobby when House arrived in a square-shouldered nurse's company who brought House's package.

When they met Wilson House turned to the nurse.

"Okay little Michael. I know you will miss me but the wind changed and you know exactly what it means. I have to go. There are other mischief-makers in the world who need me." he said and turned upward his cane so now its tip looked towards the ceiling. It seemed like a handle of an umbrella.

He stretched out his left hand towards the nurse to take away his suitcase from him. The guy didn't move just made a bored grimace but he continued to stare at House.

"Don't make it more harder to me, my heart is already bleeding. Now go, look for your sister and let's go fly a kite in the park with Daddy."

Wilson lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. When he heard that the nurse didn't react he lifted up his head and smiled awkwardly at the guy.

"You have to fill out some forms before you leave." The nurse said without batting an eyelid.

"See..." he turned to Wilson "that's the way he is trying to hide the pain he is feeling because he'll lose me." House said and departed.

Wilson looked at the nurse. "Thank you. I take him from here." He said with an apologizing gaze.

Then he took away the bag from the guy's hand and followed his friend to the nurse station.

* * *

He was sitting in the car next to Wilson and was staring at his shoes, he tried to avoid his best friend's gaze. It was unnecessary because Wilson was looking at the road in front of him.

He was curious what was in House's mind but he didn't want to interrogate him. He has known him better. So he stayed in silent and waiting for House to say something.

After a few minutes House started to speak.

"She didn't want to come, did she?" he asked with uncertainity in his voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"YOU didn't want her to be here."

House took a deep breath. "Believe me, it's the best for everybody."

Wilson didn't answer. He had his opinion but this time he kept it to himself.

The rest of the way passed in stillness. House was lost in his thoughts and Wilson didn't want to disturb him.

* * *

He stopped the car in front of House's apartment and looked at his friend.

"Do you want me to stay? We can order something for dinner and watching Monster Truck episodes. I recorded some on your TiVo."

"Oh, come on! You are pathetic. Go to a bar and pick up a girl... or a boy, never mind. Or take Cameron and enroll yourself on a ballet course. I bet you would be totally cute in that skintight dress."

"You are a jerk."

He smiled at Wilson. He was so amusing when he was worring.

"I will be fine." That said House stepped out of the car.

Wilson did the same. He walked to the trunk and took out his suitcase. House limped next to him and took it over from him.

"By the way you should have recorded General Hospital too. I'm 3 months behind with it. How will I know what's happened with Anna's twins?" he asked with the most desperate gaze he could imitate.

"Good bye, House. I'm happy that you are back." He said and he went back to the door of the car and opened it to get on.

"See you tomorrow, Wilson." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

After he stepped in the flat he went straight into the bathroom. He needed a great bath in his own bathtub. He wanted to wash away the smell of Mayfield. He prefered to wash away every memory of these last 3 months if he should have been able to do that.

When he left the bathroom about an hour later, he went directly to his piano and sat down at it. After he had opened the lid of the keyboard, he placed his fingers softly on the keys but didn't play yet. He just caressed the keys with his fingertips.

"I missed you girl." He whispered to the instrument then started to play randomly.

His hands were moving independently, he was spellbound by the music. He just let to be carried with it. He wasn't thinking just feeling the music.  
He was sitting there for a half an hour when he suddenly realised what was the song he was playing. He shook his head and smiled at himself. Because it was _her_ song, that one he had written to her and named Cuddy's Serenad.

He started up, took his helmet and his keys and left his apartment.

* * *

He knew he was an a$$ when she went to see him to Mayfield. Damn, she was so disappointed. He hurted her. He knew it but he couldn't help. He wasn't ready to meet her.  
And now, he was afraid because he wasn't sure that he was ready now. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to see her.

He was lost in his thoughts so much that he almost missed the street.

* * *

He was standing on Cuddy's porch and looking inside through the window of the living room.

She was there, on the couch with Rachel in her arms. She was cradling the baby who was already asleep. She was so peaceful and calm and so Cuddy. She seemed to be happy.

_She was happy. Without him._ It seemed as she had everything she needed.

He decided he didn't knock. He made a bittersweet smile and turned around to leave.

He's just started to limp toward his motorcycle when he heard the door opened behind him. He turned around and saw her.

"Are you already leaving?"

"How could you... ?" he started wonderingly.

"I saw your back when you turned to leave." she made a little pause waiting for his reaction but he didn't say anything. He just turned his gaze away and started to beat the flooring with his cane.

"I have to check on Rachel. She didn't sleep well recently.. Do you want to come in?" she asked simply.

"I don't know." He answered staring at his shoes.

"Okay." She said and departed toward Rachel's room but she let the door open.

He was hasitating a bit but then he stepped in and closed the door.

He stood in the hallway. After a few minutes she showed up again.

"You weren't there today." He said searching her face.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

Then she went in the living room and started to order the cushions on the couch. He stood at the doorway watching her and finally spoke again.

"You should have come." he said to her back.

She stopped her movement and turned over. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You know, you are incredible. You reproach me because I wasn't there but last time I did you turned around and left me there without a word."

"It wasn't a reproach... " he said defensively.

She looked at him and waiting for him to continue but he didn't tell anything more.

"I hadn't seen you for 2 months, I went there but I had to realize you didn't want to meet me. Can you imagine how hurtful is it?" she sounded even more angrier, with each word.

"I've sent you a message through Wilson.. that.. that I'm sorry. That moron hasn't delivered it?"

"Hhhh.." she looked at him with the I-can't-believe-what-you've-just-said look "Yes, he did. And that's exactly what I'm talking about. You've sent a message. You couldn't call me and say it directly to me."

"I couldn't…" he started but she interrupted him.

"You never can. You always run away from me." She was still mad and was speaking even more louder. The only reason she didn't shout was the little sleeping girl in the children's room.

"It's not the same... It's different."

"No, it isn't."

He didn't answered immediately. He just lowered his head and rubbed his forehead. It passed a few second by the time he started to speak..

"You can't understand it." He said barely audibly. There was sadness in his voice

"Then explain me! For God's sake, talk to me, House!" she begged.

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't want you to see that place." Another deep breath. "I didn't want you to see me there... Among those crazy people." He stopped for a few seconds. "I... I just didn't want you to think I'm that crazy... like them."

That was the moment when Cuddy understood his behavior.

"You are not crazy." She said quietly. "Just lunatic, a bit." She added with a light smile on her face.

He lifted up his head and looked at her.

"Thanks, it sounds much better." He said sarcastically.

She stepped closer to him and put her left hand on his face. She started to caress his jaw with her thumb to encourage him. He lowered his head again and continued.

"I didn't want you to feel pity for me."

She could feel the honest fear in his voice. She raised up his chin with her right hand to make him look at her.

"It's not pity that I feel, House." That said she stood on tiptoe to reach his lips and kissed him softly.

House closed his eyes and kissed her back. She hung on to his shoulder with her right hand until she stroked the back of his head with her other hand. House wreathed his arms around her and hold her tightly. They were kissing slowly and tenderly.

Finally it was Cuddy who broke the kiss. She pulled his forehand to hers and looked in his eyes.

"You are an idiot." She said softly.

"I know."


End file.
